


Heaven

by natuzi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friendship, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natuzi/pseuds/natuzi
Summary: Cas and Dean talk in Heaven
Kudos: 1





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural ending has been a roller coaster ride and I have read many Fix-it Destiel and love them but I love exploring the other what if's that could happen and I just had this stuck in my head since the finale and had to get it out. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine haven't got a chance to beta it 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the show Supernatural, nor do I make any money from this fic.

Fingers drumming against the table Cas reads the latest reports of scuffles happening over at area M-3, it is one of the many reports he has strewn across his desk. He has been drowning in work since he and Jack started tearing down Heaven’s walls. They have been falling behind on this task as problems have been arising in the areas they have combined. He knew setting up a new system for heaven was going to be difficult but this was more complicated than he imagined it would be. Humans were getting into fights over ridiculous things. Apparently, grudges and pettiness do actually carry over to Heaven. Cas and the angels are currently working on fixing that before they add more areas to the new Heaven.

Cas’s thoughts are interrupted by a presence arriving into Heaven, he knows this presence like the back of his hand, it feels so warm and familiar. Cas missed being able to feel him nearby it felt like a part of him was missing. He isn’t sure what he is supposed to be doing in a situation like this but soon he feels a pull as he’s name is thought in prayer.

‘Cas helped huh, Cas you here?’ 

Cas looking flustered stands up, scattering a few papers in his haste, immediately flying off and landing next to The Roadhouse. He stands rooted to the spot, invisible and grinning watching Dean talk to Bobby. 

The grin falls off Cas’s face as he realizes that he would have to face Dean, he’s not prepared, he didn’t expect to find Dean up here so soon. Nothing is ready, Heaven is still a mess. Well, at least the W-1 area that Deans is located in is better set up than most of the other areas as it was the first one he and Jack started working on. 

Cas sees Dean walk towards him and for a moment Cas forgets he’s invisible, panic swells up inside of him. He shouldn’t have come, he should have stayed in his office and finished the reports that were piling up. But he can’t seem to make himself move Dean’s standing so close staring down at Baby smiling and before Cas can second guess himself he makes himself visible. 

“Dean”

Dean’s head snaps up so quickly it looked like it hurt and he just stares wide-eyed at Cas hardly daring to blink in fear that Cas would disappear. Cas waits for Dean to say something but as a few awkward seconds tick by, Cas starts to fidgets nervously not sure what to say, this was a bad idea, he starts to apologize   
“I’m s…” 

But before he could get the rest of the word out Dean reaches out and pulls Cas into a hug. It takes Cas a second to realize what is happening and with a soft sigh the tension leaves him and he melts into the hug. It’s a bone-crunching hug if Cas weren’t a celestial being he would be feeling it hurt right about now. Cas hesitantly puts his arms around Dean and pull him even closer. Dean buries his head into Cas’s neck, he feels a cool wet sensation on his skin and is startled to realize Dean’s crying. Cas stands awkwardly for a moment before he reaches up and pats Dean’s back in a soothing manner, not sure if he’s doing it correctly. Cas looks for guidance and catches Booby eye, Bobby nods at him and heads into The Roadhouse. Cas assumes that means he’s doing it correctly. They stay like that for a moment.

“I wasn’t sure…if you wanted to see me” Cas blurts out softly, interrupting the moment. 

Dean pulls back to look at Cas and says “We've been through much together, you and I” with a small grin.

Cas smiles as he remembers the time he said that to Dean, they hadn’t known each other for that long, at the time. 

“You died to save me, how could I not want to see you” with all the love and gratitude he could put into words, Dean continues “Thank you, for loving me, for saving me”. Cas looks at Dean and sees the hesitation, shrugging helplessly looking pained he continues “You’re my best friend in the whole world, but I don’t…I just…I…” Dean sighs in defeat and then looks up and opens his mouth to try again. 

When Cas told Dean he loved him, Dean was spiralling, he was questioning everything in life and letting anger and hurt take over. He didn’t see that Chuck was not controlling them, he didn’t see that the end was not set in stone it was changeable. He just couldn’t see that Sam’s, Dean’s, Jack’s and Cas love for each other, for family; was slowly overpowering the script that Chuck had written for them. Cas was hoping in the last few mins of his life to show Dean that he was not the monster he made himself out to be in his head, he was warm and bright and filled with love. Cas thought maybe if Dean saw how much he loved him after everything that they had been through that he would realise that he deserved to be loved. 

Cas knew this was coming. He had time to think it over and process that this feeling was a one-way street. He had come to accept it when he told Dean he loved him, he was never expecting anything back.

“I know” Cas interrupts Dean. They stare at each other a moment before Cas continues “I never meant to ever tell you, to burden you with the knowledge” moving to lean against the car looking away from him, staring off into the distance. “It took me a very long time to realise what this feeling was, loving you is one of the best things I have ever done and I didn’t want you to…treat me any different because of it” Cas pauses trying to find the right words “I didn’t want to lose the relationship I already had with you. After all this time on earth, I still don’t understand humans reactions to love, I was not certain whether you would hate me for it but it was the only way I could think of to save you from Death.” Cas looks away

Dean moves to stand in front of Cas so he doesn’t avoid his eyes “I could never, hate you. You saved me not only from Death but from myself. I was just so angry all the time, the realization that my life was not mine it was all Chuck, it made me question every decision, every action, every feeling and I just didn’t know what to do and I just got so angry all the time and you showed me that love was one thing Chuck could never control.” Dean says with conviction 

Cas hesitantly put it’s it out there “I was fine the way things were you know, I was happy, for the first time I had a family who loved me no matter how badly I failed. I’ve never had that before” 

Dean moves to lean against the car next to bumping Cas’s shoulder with his replying   
“Always” they stare out into the distance.

“You did good” Dean says looking at the place around him   
“Come on, get in. Show me what you’ve done” 

Cas looks at him smiling and moves to get into the front seat. Dean grins as he starts baby up and puts the music on as they start driving.


End file.
